Only You
by Lone
Summary: Youko Kurama's parents died when "hunters" killed them. Now, Kara (a wolf demon), takes care of the young fox. What will happen as Kurama grows? And how will Kara feel when Kurama grows older? Thats right, I'm back! Chapter 2 will be up soon!


Disclaimer: I do not nor will ever own Yu Yu Hakusho, hence the disclaimer. They belong to whom ever made the cartoon and comics and therefore I have no rights to it or will get profits from it. This is completely free and for your viewing pleasure. So enjoy this fic because after all it was made for you.

* * *

****

"You want me to take care of him?"

"Yes. If you don't, we'll have to sell him to slavery."

"That's inhumane! How can you do that to a child?

"It's not my fault! He has no other chance of surviving!"

"...What is his name?"

"Youko Kurama. Will you take care of him?"

"Yes. I'll pick him up tomorrow. I need to change my house a bit."

"Indeed."

* * *

****

A female wolf demon leaped from tree branch to tree branch with great speed and grace. Her long black hair flowed behind her. She had brown wolf ears and golden eyes, which could see to great distances. She had three brown tails, which helped keep her balance. She was wearing a sleeveless shirt which was loose. Her brown pants covered her feet. She had a long piece of brown cloth around her waist and white cloth that covered her chest and half of her lower arms.

The wolf was carrying something covered with a brown blanket. Both hands were wrapped around it. She stopped on a tree limb, and kneeled down. She sniffed the air and snarled. Her three tails began to bristle, her pupils contracted and her ears went to the side. 'Demon hunters. Shit! Why now!' She slowly moved one hand away from the blanket and reached in her hair. She slowly pulled out a red rose with thorns. It flashed slightly and turned into a long whip. She made it wrap around her hand. Now was not a good time to fight demon hunters. "Search around there!" said a voice. A man with a spear was right under the wolf demon. She held perfectly still. She didn't breath nor move for five minutes. The man finally moved. She made sure he could not be seen. "Thank the gods." she breathed. The whip turned back into a rose and she put it in her hair again. She then disappeared from site.

"What was his name again...?" asked the demon placing the blanket in front of a fire. 'Now I remember!' She unwrapped the blanket and inside was a small demon fox pup no older then six. He had white fox ears and one little fluffy tail. He also had long silver hair, but the wolf demon couldn't see his eyes because they were closed. The pup was in a deep sleep with his thumb in it's mouth. "Poor thing." said the wolf touching the pups face. His skin looked and felt like a porcelain doll. The pup stirred in response. The wolf smiled. She softly shook the pup. "Kurama, come on." she said in a soft, genital voice. Kurama stirred again. "Come on." she softly shook him again. The young pup opened one of his eyes. It was golden, just like hers. Kurama slowly sat up and sniffed the air. "Why hello sleeping beauty."

Kurama looked around. He was inside that was for sure. He was on a wood floor in front of a fire. The room was all brown but in the middle, it had an ark on the celling which made the room look more humble. There were no pictures or no decorations just a lantern which was lit. There were two beds, a table with two chairs, and two seats. A kitchen was in the back along with two doors. He assumed one was a bathroom, and the other a way out. He then spotted the wolf demon. She closed her eyes and smiled sweetly. Kurama kept looking at the wolf. She was pretty. He slowly stood up. The little pup was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and white pants. He slowly circled the wolf demon. She cocked an eyebrow and smiled as he circled her. "I'm not going to bite Kurama." she said softly.

"How do you know my name?" asked the pup still circling the wolf.

"A friend of your fathers' told me."

Kurama stopped moving. "Mom, dad, their dead aren't they?" asked the pup. His eyes were wide. The wolf couldn't help but feel pity.

"...Yes..."

"Who killed them?"

"Demon hunters." The pup looked confused. "Demon hunters hunt demons, like you and me, to sell for money. If they resist, they are killed. Most do, that's why there are so little of us left. That's why so many are in hiding."

"Were you a friend of mom and dad?"

"Yep. So was one of the demon hunters." The wolf sighed. "You see, the person that gave you to me was a demon hunter. Somehow, the other hunters found out where your folks were hiding, and he warned them. Your folks told him that they would stay and fight. They knew they would die, so they gave you to him. He couldn't take care of you so he asked me, and I agreed." She thought that Kurama would cry, but he didn't.

"Can't the demon hunters find us!?" The fox pup began to panic.

"No. I put a barrier which no demon hunter can pass." she said smiling.

"Oh. What's your name?" asked Kurama.

"Kara."

"How come you have three tails?"

"It shows how mature I am. That's all the tails I can get." she said. "When you mature, you'll get about nine tails because your a male." Kurama wagged his tail. That meant friendship. "Lets get some sleep. It's late." she said picking up Kurama.

"Kara?"

"Yes?"

"Can I sleep in the same bed as you?"

"Of course." she said. She put Kurama in her bed and blew out the lantern. She crawled into the bed. It felt soft and cool. Kurama crawled up to Kara and got on top of her. He wrapped his arms around her neck and fell asleep. Kara put an arm over the small pup and found herself falling into a deep sleep too.

* * *

****

Authors' Notes: Next chapter: Kara teaches Kurama how to use his kai energy to control plants! What kind of disaster will happen? Will the plants that Kurama can't even control eat him and Kara up? Find out on Chapter Two: Inside A Man Eating Plant!!

See ya


End file.
